Officer Down: Better Then Bond
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily and Hotch have relaxing weekend at home. Or that's how it's supposed to go. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Now, I had an idea for the next Officer Down. I know I did but for the life of me, I can't remember what it was! It's gonna drive me nuts..well more nuts. So this one is going to be solely focused on Hotch and Emily. Been a bit since we've had a story revolving around just those two. Don't really know where this is going but have fun.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stared down at her hands, not entirely sure how to feel about what she was holding. She was happy but it was gonna change a lot and she and Hotch hadn't been together for that long. He was gonna freak and,

"And stop thinking Emily, you don't know what's going to happen." Emily muttered to herself. "I just have to tell him." She exhaled. "So much for our weekend."

"Em, you coming out?" Hotch asked from the hall.

Emily slid what she was holding into her pocket and shook herself. "Be right out Aaron."

"Alright, the food is all set up on the coffee table." Hotch said. "Do you want beer or wine?"

Emily froze. "Uh, just juice tonight. My stomach is acting up."

"You got it." Hotch said before Emily could hear him heading back down the hall.

Emily took a breath to steady herself then opened the bedroom door and headed out to the living room. She could smell their dinner of pizza and salad and could hear the soft music she'd started when they got home. It was Friday night and they were supposed to have Jack for the weekend but Haley had taken him on a trip with her sister's family so the two decided to have a relaxing weekend together. Hotch came out of kitchen with two glasses of juice as Emily sat down.

"Do we really have to watch James Bond?" Hotch whined for the fourth time.

Emily laughed as she took her glass. "Oh come on Aaron. It's a good movie."

Hotch snorted. "You just like watching Sean Connery."

Emily shrugged. "The man looks good in a suit." Hotch gave her a look. Emily patted his cheek. "Don't worry, you're better then Bond."

Hotch just raised a brow. "Comforting."

Emily giggled and snuggled into Hotch's side. She could feel what she'd put in her pocket poking her in the side but wasn't sure when to share it with Hotch. Figuring sooner would be better, Emily sat up. Hotch turned to her, frowning at her move.

"What is it Em?" Hotch asked.

Emily took a deep breath and reached into her pocket. With her eyes closed, she held out the object to Hotch. Hotch's frown deepened until he took in just what Emily was showing him. Realization dawned on him and a smile started to spread across his face. He took in the word on the small white stick and curled his hands around Emily's. This explained why she'd been so tired lately and why she looked pale the past few days when showing up to work. He'd bet his paycheck, if he actually left for work with her, he'd find that she'd been throwing up.

"Open your eyes Emily." Hotch said softly. Slowly, Emily cracked her eyes open. Hotch could a weight leave her as she took in his face. "How late are you?"

Emily let out the breath she was holding. "Well, I skipped last month but I thought it was just stress with all the cases we had. But I noticed this month when I was about a week late." She bit her lip. "What do we do?"

Hotch cupped Emily's cheek, freeing her lip with his thumb. "Well sweetheart, in about eight or nine months, we bring a baby into this world." Emily laughed lightly. "For now though, we make you a doctor's appointment in the morning so we can make sure you and Baby are okay."

Emily wasn't sure her smile could get bigger. "You're happy?"

Hotch leaned in and kissed her. "You have no idea sweetheart. No idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily held Hotch's hand as she laid on the examination bed. The doctor had just squeezed the gel on and was now moving the wand around her stomach. As soon as Emily had woken up that morning, she'd called her doctor and was able to get an appointment that afternoon. After placing the call, Emily was hit with fear. About if there was damage from her abortion all those years ago, if having the abortion would cause problems with the baby, cause problems with the pregnancy. Hotch had quickly calmed her, telling her they'd have all that checked when they got to the appointment. That their baby would be just fine.

When they arrived at the doctor's office, Hotch had pulled Emily's doctor to the side, asking her to check for Emily's concerns so Emily wouldn't have to ask. The doctor agreed.

"Well Emily," the doctor said. "you and your baby are perfect."

Hotch could feel the relief hit Emily.

"Really?" Emily asked. "Even after,"

The doctor nodded. "I promise you, in about eight months, you and Aaron will have a health baby."

Emily leaned her head against Hotch's. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." She looked at Hotch. "You can say I told you so."

Hotch smiled and kissed Emily. "Wasn't even thinking about saying it."

Emily smiled and looked back at her doctor as the woman started giving Emily and Hotch instructions and Emily prenatal vitamins to take.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laid on her back in bed that night as Hotch held himself up with one arm, running his free hand over Emily's stomach.

"When do we tell the team?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "Well, we tried to keep our relationship from them and look how well that went."

Emily laughed. "Good point."

Hotch kissed her. "It's up to you when you want to tell them. They'll notice when I start getting protective in the field."

"Aaron, you're already protective in the field." Emily said with a laugh. "But you're right. They'll notice. We'll tell them Monday."

"Good idea," Hotch said, kissing Emily again. "don't want to give Dave too much time to figure it out."

Emily raised a brow as Hotch kissed her again. "Just what are you up to Mr. Hotchner?"

Hotch smiled. "Guess."

Emily laughed as Hotch pulled her in for a deep kiss while rolling them so she was on top of him. This was one way to celebrate the baby and Emily was definitely not complaining.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, when I first started Officer Down, I wasn't going to have Hotch and Emily get pregnant but Katie liked the idea and she needs something to cheer her up so here ya go sweetie. Hope you like it. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
